We Met Once Before
by Ali Vega
Summary: A little girl hides out in Pirate Cove. She's crying, Foxy will have none of that on her birthday.


_This was a little something that popped into my head. Just a little side story to Dangerous Intrigue though it's not quite related to it. just an idea on if my OC had met Foxy before and how it happened. So, this event never actually happened in the past of the original story but I thought it was a neat idea._

* * *

We Met Once Before

It was supposed to be the best birthday ever. She begged her parents for weeks to have the party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She told all her friends at school about it and was excited her parents had agreed. But her joy was short lived,

"Nobody came…"

Sure, family came but no one from school showed. She wasn't actually all that surprised but it didn't make her any less upset. She wanted to find a spot away from all the people to be alone for a bit. She saw the curtain to Pirate's Cove and knows nobody goes in there. So, making sure no one was looking, she slipped in and found a spot to sit.

Foxy was curious about the small girl that entered his cove, but he wasn't allowed to move so he couldn't find out anything. He just watched as she sat beside a prop chest and curled up into a ball. No one does that unless they're upset. He noticed she was wearing the birthday button. It was something given to each child celebrating their birthday. He didn't want to see a child upset on what should be a happy day. When he could hear the sound of crying, he decided, he'd have to break a rule just this once.

Slowly, he made his way over to the girl. She didn't seem to notice as she kept her head down, burying her face in her arms that rested on her knees. He made sure he wouldn't scare her (he admitted he might look a little scary in the dark of the cove) as he got her attention.

"Ye be looking a little down there, Lass."

The girl quickly looked up at the sound of his voice, she thought she'd be alone in here. She started to wipe her eyes with her sleeve as Foxy continued, pointing out the birthday button.

"This isn't a day for bein' sad. What could possibly make ye want to cry?"

She answered quietly, "Nobody came."

Ouch. That would make anyone upset and had to be a hard blow to someone who didn't look any older than five. Foxy sat beside the girl, this is the first time in a while he's been able to get this close to a child.

"What's your name, lass?"

"Ali…"

Foxy placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's a very pretty name. Why don't ye tell ol' Foxy about what be making ye sad? It might make ye feel better."

Ali was silent for a moment before she sighed, well no harm in telling him she supposed.

"I'm not surprised they didn't come."

Foxy encouraged her to continue, "Why is that?"

Ali almost started to cry again, but held the tears back, "Because everyone hates me. They think I'm weird and stupid. They always pick on me and call me names." She hung her head, "I wish I wasn't so different. Then maybe everyone would like me."

Foxy recalled a lesson he used to teach children in one of his shows. His hand moved from her shoulder to the top of her head, causing her to look up.

"Ali," he started, "don't let what everyone else says bring ye down. What they think doesn't matter. All that matters is what you think about yerself."

Ali's eyes started to widen with every word. She was silent as Foxy continued,

"They judge the surface without seeing what lies beneath. Like the sea, while beautiful on the surface, don't overlook what is found beneath the waves. Same goes for you, underneath, ye be a special girl, lass. Don't forget that."

Ali's eyes remained wide for a few seconds before she smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Foxy ruffled her hair a bit, "Now, go enjoy yer special day."

She got up to leave the cove but paused before turning back around and wrapping her little arms around Foxy's middle in a hug, nuzzling the slightly dusty fur on his chest.

"Thank you, Foxy."

With that she left the cove visibly happier than she had been.

Foxy smiled before returning to his spot and continuing his usual routine of listening to the commotion from the rest of the building.

* * *

Foxy pulled out of his thoughts as he watched the janitor finish her after hours cleaning while talking to Bonnie and Freddy before she was dragged to the kitchen by Chica. He smiled to himself.

"A special girl, indeed."


End file.
